exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist
Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist'''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of five young protagonists. It is a sequel to Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel. Main Arc Skyward Challenge Maya Krius and Apophis are asked by Mia Nerro to investigate a mysterious The Gathering tournament in the small country of Skyward. At the same time, Skyward duelists Vega and Andrea Godwin are also attracted to the same gathering - Vega joined by a mysterious man, Stephen Usiel, and Andrea briefly clashing with the man known as Enuma. At the same time, they are joined by Nathalie Courtabesse, a mysterious girl who encountered the enigmatic Hoshiro Tsukiya on her path, and by Cindra, a thuggish individual who only joined the tournament with the help of the oddly missing Khadaj. As they are welcomed by Roman Skyward, Maya quickly doubts its good intentions, especially when Hoshiro reveals Roman to possess a shady past. Embers of Chaos As Cindra investigates the loss of Khadaj, she discovers he was killed in a feat of police brutality for being a convicted criminal; as she attempts to retrieve his body, the mysterious Procyon takes it instead and promises its reaturn. Meanwhile, Vega bonds with the tormented psychic duelist Marylin Rossa while still attempting to uncover the mysteries of Stephen's past. Everything brutally comes to a halt however when a resurrected Khadaj appears as an emissary of Adrammelech, influenced by a force known as a powerful Shedim. He effortlessly defeats Cindra using an unknown power but is quickly stopped by Maya as she unleashes the power of a mysterious beast known as a Warden. Stephen explains that there are five of them, each attempting to destroy the world and resurrect their master. Traces of Savagery Meanwhile, Nathalie and Hoshiro investigate mysterious facilities spread across the city-state, factories created by Hoshiro's father Justinian Tsukiya, discovering that he used a method to harness energy from Leylines to fit his needs, while fighting many opponents. As for Andrea, Enuma, who took an interest in her, brutally trains her in order to awaken her power. While the Wardens slowly awaken, choosing their heir to defeat the Shedim, Cindra rekindles her bond with a fallen Khadaj and helps him transcend his self-destructive urge. At the same time, Marylin is consumed from within by a corrupting Shedim and becomes a second pawn of Adrammelech, that of Savagery, which Vega manages to defeat and calm down miraculously. Start of Altruism At the same time, Maya and Apophis reunite with Mia, Jody Valentine and Sekhmet Ishtar, who help Apophis unleash his own Warden. At the same time, Vega investigates Stephen's mysterious motives and discovers he comes from a desolate future where Adrammelech has poisoned the world with the presence of Shedim, and that in the previous timeline, Vega had betrayed them, becoming the being known as Procyon. While Andrea trains and Cindra helps Khadaj with coming in terms with a mysterious organization, following clues at the same time, Nathalie and Hoshiro uncover that the facilities have been rewired in order to reinforce Adrammelech. The latter, an elder, weakened man, appears and offers Nathalie the power of a Shedim, in exchange for releasing Justinian, controlled by one. Nathalie accepts and becomes the third corrupted Shedim, but Hoshiro quickly stops her. Visions of Growth As Vega, disgusted by her other's actions, attempts to settle things right, she confronts Procyon and taunts her, causing Procyon to lose her calm and bring Vega to her future, where she rules alongside Adrammelech. Vega relentlessly pursues her. At the same time, in the present, Andrea completes her training, and Maya challenges a weakened, still bed-bound Adrammelech, barely winning. In order to counter Procyon, whose powers continuously grow in the future, Mia has Sekhmet send Cindra and Khadaj into the future. After Vega manages to slow down Procyon, Cindra quickly finishes her with Khadaj's help, allowing the group to return to the present and breaking the fourth emissary of Adrammelech. Spire of Artifice The groups constituted of Maya, Vega, Andrea, Nathalie and Cindra; and Apophis, Stephen, Enuma, Hoshiro and Khadaj, are both among the top contestants of Skyward's tournament. Invited to a massive battle tower, they chain duel after duel, with the two teams almost reaching the top at the same time; the edge quickly goes to the all-female group. Among them, Andrea defeats Roman, revealed as Artifice. As the fifth Shedim is defeated, enough energy allows Adrammelech to unleash his full power. As the heroes challenge him, Nathalie manages to mirror his immense power by turning it back to him, making him become somewhat vulnerable - and Vega ends him by overwhelming him after enduring his full manifestation. The battle has finally ended. Characters * Maya Krius * Akushi Bakura * Vega * Stephen Usiel * Andrea Godwin * Enuma * Nathalie Courtabesse * Hoshiro Tsukiya * Cindra * Khadaj (Chaos) * Adrammelech * Procyon (Growth) * Roman Skyward (Artifice) * Justinian Tsukiya (Altruism) * Marylin Rossa (Savagery) * Mia Nerro * Jody Valentine * Sekhmet Ishtar * Other Queen of Games Characters Trivia * This storyline borrows elements from a '''Yu-Gi-Oh! like narrative using Magic: The Gathering elements instead of the traditionnal Duel Monsters game. * This storyline's name is a reference to Adrammelech's human name. Category:Storyline Category:Interra